Step By Step
by rosegoldeuphoria
Summary: This is not what Katniss Everdeen had in mind going into the 75th Hunger Games and third Quarter Quell. It was supposed to be here in that arena. But when Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy are chosen as the tributes for District Twelve, there is nothing Katniss can do but pray Peeta makes it out alive. *Post Hunger Games. Gradual shift from friendship to romance.*
1. Journey To The Capitol

Bright wigs, overly done make up, and large colorful dresses and suits were the only things I could make out as the Tribute Train made its way through the overly crowded and anxious streets of the Capitol. Twisting in and out of the heart of Panem, I felt as if I were on a merry-go-round that never stopped.

Women had gussied themselves up and dragged their families out of bed at the crack of dawn that morning in hopes of catching a glimpse of the tributes competing in this years annual Hunger Games.

I felt my throat close up and my fists begin to clench at the thought of these people enjoying the events that were yet to come. Faces upon faces continued to pass by beneath us and I had to tear my eyes away from the people I hated most in this world, besides President Snow.

"Katniss, dear. Smile." Effie Trinket's voice whispered into my ear. Her breath wreaked of her morning coffee and biscuits. I had to urge myself not to gag as she leaned in closer. "Show them how pleasant this years District Twelve mentor is."

I glared up at her, but she was too busy waving and smiling at her fellow neighbors. Her bright orange hair was in an overly large up-do complete with large orange and black butterflies stacked atop each other, giving the illusion that they were flying out of her hair. Her winged eye liner and matching orange and black dress allowed to remind me that she was one of them. This was her home. The people cheering on our arrival had the same sadistic values as she did, she just hid them better.

I glance diagonally where Haymitch Abernathy is sat gazing out the window. He mouths the word 'smile' at me as I glare back at him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I could not look at these people and smile as they took away another year of my life.

Looking straight ahead, I made eye contact with Peeta Mellark. He was sitting in the same over sized brown leather chair I was and he was smiling at the sea of Capitol citizens who were waving back at him. I suppose he was trying to gain their respect before the games started, but I could not stand to watch him succumb to the Capitol and their materialistic way of life.

Without thinking, I slammed my fist on the arm of the chair and watched as everyone around my jumped in surprise. Effie eyed me. The leather had molded to the shape of my first, but that was the last of my worries. Effie opened her mouth slightly, I could tell she was about to scold me for my actions, but it was too late.

I stood up from the seating area and fast walked toward the back of the train, opening the compartment door and slamming it shut all in one swift movement. There was a 'U' shaped couch that hugged the end of the train and a few lonely elegant chairs just like the ones in the previous room, but other than the furniture it was entirely empty and I finally felt like I could breathe.

I took a seat on the hard but elegant sofa and peered out the rear of the train as we continued our journey towards the heart of the Capitol. Cheers made their way through the walls of the train and I felt as if my head was spinning from all the commotion.

I quickly wiped the sweat from my forehead and let out a long sigh. This was not how things were supposed to play out. I was supposed to be the one getting ready to endure another adventure into the arena, not Peeta.

I pushed back the tears threatening to spill as I thought about the days events that had seemed so long ago. It was just like any other reaping, except this year was the third Quarter Quell. Which meant that surprises were definitely in store. I should have known.

Seeing that it was the 75th Hunger Games and the third Quarter Quell, President Snow had decided to shake things up a bit. As if sending twenty four children off to die each year was not thrilling enough.

President Snow had decided that this years games would consist of victors instead of randomly chosen tributes, but the one piece of information he failed to share with us until the ceremony was that any district with five or less victors were to abolish the gender rule and chose tributes without considering genders. This had completely ruined the plan Haymitch and I had made to save Peeta.

Which is why I am here now. With Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta Mellark as this years tributes and myself as their mentor. To say I was terrified would be an understatement. I had no idea how to be a mentor let alone a good one that could stomach the concept of Peeta instead of me.

He did not deserve to be put through another round of torture. Although I am not able to say I feel the same way towards him that he does towards me, he does not deserve to go back into that arena. Haymitch and I had both decided that we were going to do what we could to keep Peeta on the outside.

I pull off my mockingjay pin and stare down at the symbol as I rotate it clockwise in my hand. The cold gold pin burns my hand but I continue to hold on to it. I need to be strong for Prim. I need to be there for her, to protect her. I will make it through these games, go back home to Prim, and never have to be apart of this terrible idea to control the citizens of Panem, ever again.

I hear the compartment door slide open and wake me from me thoughts, but I continue to rotate the pin in my hand and gaze out at the empty forests in the distance hoping the person will get the hint and leave. But I have no such luck.

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture, I'll apologize to Effie later." I continue to stare out the window hoping Haymitch leave without saying a word.

When no one responds, I tear my eyes away from the scenery and see Peeta making his way towards me. I give him a small smile.

"I thought you were Haymitch."

"You don't have to apologize to anybody, including me. I know it's not fair for me to hold you to things you said in the games. You saved us. I know that. But I can't go on acting for the cameras and then us ignoring each other in real life. So if you can stop looking at me like I'm wounded, I can quit acting like it. Then maybe we have a shot at being friends."

For a second I am taken aback. I had expected him to bring up what had happened in the compartment, not this.

I look look away from him and focus on the ground. In all honesty, it has been hard since the games ended. We did what we had to do to survive. But lately it has just been a mess of me not knowing what I want from him, him wanting too much from me, and both of us having to pretend everything is fine and dandy for the Capitol.

"I've never been good at friends." I finally respond and he eyes me tentatively.

"Well for starters, it does help when you know the person. I hardly know anything about you except that you are stubborn and good with a bow." He watches the trees in the background pass by.

"That about sums me up." I shrug.

"No. There's more than that, you just don't want to tell me." He bites out. I can tell that this is hurting him, but what more can he ask of me? Befriending someone who is off to die for a second time in the last year is a lot harder than it seems.

"It's like I said, I'm-" He cuts me off.

"You see, Katniss, the way the whole friend thing works is you have to tell each other the deep stuff."

I smile. "The deep stuff?" He nods "Uh-oh." I mock him. There really isn't anything deep to tell him. I've been told I wear my heart on my sleeve, secrets are not really my forte.

"Like what?" I question after thinking for a moment.

"Like what's your favorite color?"

"Well now you've stepped over the line." He chuckles and looks down.

"Seriously, though. What is it?"

I make eye contact with him. "Green. What's yours?"

"Orange." This makes me laugh.

"Like Effie's hair?"

He chuckles. "No. Not that orange. More like a sunset kind of orange."

I nod. This is one of the first conversations we have had together. Last year, we spent most of the time worrying about our safety and making it out alive, we barely ever said to each other.

I can't help but feel guilty that this is one of the first times I have actually asked Peeta Mellark about his life. We have been together, side by side, for almost a year and I am just now learning his favorite color.

Our train suddenly becomes dark and a voice announces that we have arrived at the Capitol. I smile at Peeta, grab his hand and make our way towards the door. Through tinted windows I can see hundreds of Capitol citizens crowding the platform and numerous camera crews awaiting the arrival of the star crossed lovers from District Twelve.

I give Peeta's hand a small squeeze as Effie gives us the signal to evacuate. I glance around the train once more, lean into Peeta, and whisper, "May the odds be ever in your favor."


	2. You Don't Deserve Him

**Hello my lovely readers! Please, please, please read and review. I want to know your opinions and I am also more eager to post when I know people are appreciating my work.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Hunger Games related.**

We are sitting in the living room of the District Twelve floor in the Tribute Living Quarters when Effie teeters in on her overly high heels with a ginormous smile plastered on her face. I slowly peel my eyes away from the window overlooking the Capitol and wait for her to disrupt the comfortable silence I had been sitting in with Peeta and Haymitch.

I had been staring out the bay window at the festives going on in the streets below us, trying to take my mind off of the whirling thoughts in my head. At least someone is having fun today, I thought bitterly as the noise of cheering and screaming reached my ears from the streets below.

Effie had informed us last year about the Capitol's annual Hunger Games Festival that started the day the tributes arrived and ended the day the tributes entered the arena. The festival had been apart of the games forever, but I had never heard of it until I had become a tribute. I guess only the Capitol is allowed to have fun.

"Alright!" Effie beams, clapping her glove clad hands together to get our attention. Her heavy Capitol accent seems to be leaking out even more now that we are where she is most comfortable. "Before we begin, I've had a thought."

"You don't say." Haymitch interjects. He takes a long sip out of the flask that never seems to leave his side. Effie gives him a deathly glare and ignores the comment. I am guessing she has had a lot of experience with ignoring Haymitch over the course of the last year.

"Katniss has her gold mockingjay pin, I have my hair." She stops to make a gesture to accent her hair that adds almost an extra foot to her height. I am sure in the Capitol, hair height is a big deal but in District Twelve we could care less. "I am going to get you two boys something gold."

No one speaks for a moment. I am almost blow away. We are getting ready to send Peeta and Haymitch off to die and Effie's first thought is matching accessories. She turns and gives me a small smile and I almost feel bad for the girl. She doesn't know better. She was raised in the Capitol, safe from the worry of the games. Of course, fashion is the one thing she can focus on. The one thing she knows everything about.

"Uhh." Haymitch breaks the silence and glances to his left at Peeta who is sitting next to him in shock. "Why is that?"

"A token to show that we are a team and I can't just-" I turn to my left and grab her hand, catching her by surprise. I am not usually one to show affection, but I can tell she is truly being genuine and the thought of our 'team', as she calls us, no longer being together truly hurts her. "Thank you." She smiles down at me and jumps a bit when Haymitch, too, grabs her hand in an effort to soothe her.

Peeta gives her a smile and she is instantly calm again. "Alright, now. Everything will be different because it's a Quarter Quell. The Capitol has spared no expense. A new Training Center, a new Tribute Living Quarters-" She outstretches her arms and looks around us at the beautiful and elegant place we are to call our home until the end of the games. "And, of course, a new special arena. But this means you will be facing all the victors, capitol favorites. Smart, cunning, skilled, and they all know one another. You two are the outsiders."

I watch Peeta's face turn a shade darker and I instantly feel terrible for him. We grew up watching the games on our television back home in District Twelve, we never imagined one day we would have to compete against these legends.

"You two need all the rest you can get, tomorrow will be a big day for the both of you." Effie nods at Haymitch and Peeta. Glancing around one last time, she leaves with a humph and we are left in our silence again. The only sounds are the ones coming from the streets and the sound Effie's heels are making against the hardwood floor.

Peeta stands up and starts to make his way towards the rear of our living area, where his room is located. I can tell he wants to be alone with his thoughts. As soon as he is gone, I turn towards Haymitch.

"I don't want to hear it." He holds his hand up to silence me. "There is nothing we can do. He is set on going into that arena." I slump back into the hard plush chair and stare out the window.

"It should be me going back in." I mumble, keeping my gaze set on the sea of Capitol citizens twirling, dancing, and cheering outside the Tribute Living Quarters. There are children running around dressed as their favorite victor while parents try desperately to capture a good picture of their 'adorable' offspring.

"It should be." I turn and watch Haymitch reach for his flask, slowly unscrew the lid and down the liquid in one gulp. He peeks into the flask and screws the lid back on. "You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him. The things that boy does for you. Just shut up, accept it, and quit acting like this world plays fair."

I am taken aback by the words that come out of his mouth. I feel as if they were meant to hurt me and make me feel bad, but they don't. What Haymitch said is true. I don't deserve Peeta. He is too sweet and caring and he definitely does not deserve the way I treat him. He does not deserve me playing with his feelings all the time, even if it is to advance ourselves in the games.

I glance at the darkening sky, then at the shag carpet laying on the floor. Pulling my body out of the chair, I turn towards Haymitch who is staring off into the distance, almost in a trance.

"You're right. I don't deserve him and he definitely does not deserve the way I treat him." I start walking towards my room near Peeta when Haymitch speaks again.

"Then why do you do it?" He turns towards me, his eyes full of anger and fury. I have never seen Haymitch so upset before, I guess Peeta really is his favorite victor.

"I don't know. I'm confused. I think I like him when I'm with him, then I go home and go back to my family and-"

"Gale." Haymitch cuts me off, taking another swig of the sickening liquid in his hand. He unfolds his arms from around the back of the chair. "Your 'cousin," his words feel like fire singing my skin.

"I don't know Haymitch." I let out a long sigh. I am just as confused as he is.

"Well, you better make up your mind princess, everyone knows he sure has." I can hear his voice, but his body is hidden behind the over sized plush arm chair.

I am almost to the door of my room when his voice breaks the silence one last time.

"Make it quick, Katniss." Haymitch is now standing in the middle of the sitting area. In one hand he is holding his flask. His eyes are a color of sadness I have never seen him wear, until now. "I've regretted millions of things in my lifetime, but nothing is worse than having to live with regret of not telling someone how you really feel before it's too late."


End file.
